The present invention relates to video laryngoscopy and, more particularly, to a video laryngoscopy device.
Currently, devices used for video laryngoscopes are costly. Components for these devices require sterilization.
As can be seen, there is a need for a video laryngoscopy device that may be intended as a single use disposable device in which no components require sterilization.